The Clip Show
The Clip Show is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey and the forty-seventh episode overall. Synopsis Guano is at LilyMu Studio, where he informs the audience that they will be shown clips from past episodes of LilyMu as opposed to a new episode. The "clip show" begins, consisting of a montage of scenes from LilyMu featuring Guano performing heroic actions. The show ends, and Guano informs the audience that the cast will be going on vacation. Guano shows this to Mikey and Mitsuki, but Mikey insults his efforts. Guano tells them that he had been trying to finish it in time to go on vacation with the rest of the cast. Ozu reaffirms that Guano will not be allowed to leave until the clip show is finished. Mikey and Mitsuki express skepticism that the clip show will be popular. A series of clips from previous episodes is shown. Lily and Gonard arrive and ask why they are all still there. Mitsuki informs them that Guano has not yet finished the clip show. Lily accuses Guano of always procrastinating and panicking, which Guano denies. A series of clips of Guano panicking is shown. Guano is forced to admit that Lily is right. Lily suggests that he show Ozu what he has already made and hope that Ozu will like it. Ozu does not like Guano's clip show, and demands that he redo it before going on vacation. Mikey scoffs at Ozu's authority, claiming that Ozu is always lenient with them in the end. A series of clips is shown, highlighting all the times Ozu has fired, or threatened to fire, the cast. In response, Ozu demands that they all remain at the Studio until the clip show is finished. The cast are back in the studio, where they are upset over being forced to stay behind. Lily accuses Mikey of always messing things up, which Mikey denies. A series of clips of Mikey messing things up is shown. Mikey brushes off his failures, and says that they should stay with Guano regardless of his mistake. Mitsuki informs them that there is another flight to their vacation destination leaving that night, giving them their deadline. The cast see the large amount of footage that they must go through to make the clip show. Mikey suggests that they call on their friends for help. A series of clips of various side characters the cast have met over the course of the series is shown. Mikey realizes that their friends would be unwilling to help them make the clip show. Gonard suggests they sneak out of the studio in disguise, which Guano considers to be a stupid idea. A series of clips of the characters in disguise is shown. They cast reluctantly agree to try it, and all don fake beards. They are stopped, however, by the invisible fence Ozu had put up, then by Ozu himself. Yoshi appears, and a series of clips of Yoshi is shown before Yoshi wanders off again. The cast look at the clock and realize that they are running out of time. Gonard is saddened by the idea that they will not be able to go on their vacation. Mikey tells Gonard to go to his happy place. A series of clips of Gonard eating is shown. Lily complains about her situation, claiming that she alone does not deserve their fate. Guano accuses Lily of being self-centered. A series of clips of Lily being rude, aggressive, and antagonistic is shown. Lily declares that they are no longer friends, and the others agree. Mikey tries to remind them of the good times they have had together. A series of clips of them being unfriendly toward each other is shown. They all grow increasingly angry at each other and state that they will all go their separate ways. Mitsuki interrupts them, complaining that she has not had her own clips shown yet. A single clip from earlier in the episode is shown, which angers Mitsuki further. They all agree to stop being friends, with Mikey claiming that he cannot remember any happy memories of them. A series of clips of them being friendly toward each other is shown. The cast are forced to admit that they have enjoyed being friends with each other, and apologize. They get to work and help Guano finish the clip show. The show consists of clips from previous episodes of LilyMu showing them performing heroic and exciting acts. They are impressed with the clip show and excitedly rush off to go on vacation. Yes Man is sad that his clips have not been shown and watched them himself. A series of clips of Yes Man is shown. Trivia * This is one of the few episodes in which Ozu has openly acknowledged that Guano is his son. * This is one of the few episodes that does not begin with, or end with, an episode of LilyMu. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2